


Beautiful Things 里番

by sangfor2t



Category: Beautiful Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangfor2t/pseuds/sangfor2t
Summary: 为@姚夜岑 小姐姐的《Beautiful Things》写的里番。建议在撸否食用完甜蜜蜜的正文后再来拉灯。川崎和三村确定关系的第一次。





	Beautiful Things 里番

**Author's Note:**

> 《Beautiful Things》正文请移步：http://zhangruoyizoey.lofter.com/post/1cd33c51_12962d1f

Beautiful Things 里番

再一次主动吻上来的是三村。他温柔地含住川崎的下唇，舌尖细细地将唇上残留的咸涩一点点舐去，又对上唇如法炮制。川崎几乎是条件反射地将用自己的舌尖将对方迎进口中，从三村舌尖接力似的舔掉那点咸味。脸上的泪痕在体温蒸腾下很快就挥发干净，剩下一点盐分干在皮肤上隐隐发痒，川崎忍不住从这个绵长的吻里抽身出来，将脸埋在三村的肩窝里使劲儿蹭了蹭。  
“怎么了？”  
三村的声音仿佛直接从胸膛抵达他的大脑，微微的震颤还带着笑意，即使没有灯，他也能想象那个人勾起的嘴角挂着淡淡的温柔。  
“蹭你一身鼻涕。”他嘟囔着，感到震动幅度又大了些。那个人无声地笑着，一只手抬起他的脸，拇指轻轻地揉过他的眼下。他不知道窗外的街灯在他脸上投下了怎样斑斓的色彩，只知道三村的眼睛在逆光中亮得吓人。  
于是第三个亲吻便分不出是谁先发制人。两人跪在沙发前的地毯上，三村搂住川崎的背，川崎则紧揽着三村的腰，胸部以下膝盖以上随着亲吻的角度变换不断磨蹭，先前影片种下的火种不消片刻便烈烈地烧起来，隔着薄薄两层织物烫得两人直分神。  
“硌……”川崎在唇舌短暂分离的间隙吐出一个字。他那高温预警的大脑怕是烧断了线，一边向他叫嚣着舒服舒服一边小声哼唧着难受难受，让他忍不住地想要挪挪姿势。三村倒是对这个意味不明的单字起了反应，他轻轻推着川崎的肩让他坐在沙发上，自己则跪在他分开的两腿之间，将手轻轻放在川崎的大腿上，仰起头来：“可以么？”  
川崎在沙发上呆愣了好几秒才反应过来他说的是什么。他感到自己的脸在黑暗中火烧火燎，下意识地觉得应该拒绝又找不出理由：“呃，我……我没洗澡……”  
“没关系的。”三村的手又向上移了几分，几乎就要拢在那不容忽视的凸起之上，手心的温度似乎还要高过川崎的勃起。  
“我……”  
“你愿意吗？”  
三村的声音在情欲里多了认真，让川崎忍不住一个激灵。他知道三村在问些什么，却更希望听到他自己的答案：“那你愿意吗？”  
三村有几秒钟没有出声。夜光穿过窗子打在他的侧脸上，川崎看到他垂下了眼。他稍微有些不知所措，自己是不是真的太急了，又或是，误会了？他挺直了腰想要坐起来，三村却突然一下将脸埋进了川崎腿间，隔着布料在他半硬的下身轻轻咬了一口，川崎自己的呻吟几乎要盖过那人的笑语：“我愿意啊。”  
关键时刻恶作剧，没洗澡也是你活该。川崎愤愤地想着，任由三村将自己的内裤连着外裤一把扒掉。他不想承认自己实在还是有些不好意思，但三村似乎全不在意，将他半勃的性器在手中撸动几下，凑上前去试味一般舔着。快感渐次传递到中枢神经，川崎还没来得及进一步反应，三村便抬起脸冲他微微一笑，一口将他吞了进去。  
川崎不是第一次被人含在嘴里，但被自己交往不到十分钟的同性恋人含在嘴里却确凿无疑是人生头一遭。三村并没有展示什么身为专业人士的尖端技巧，只是朴实无华地舔舐、吞吐，嘴唇圈住顶部由轻到重地吮吸，舌头灵活地在冠沟处煽风点火，又在顶端的开口认真钻研，仿佛想要一点一点钻进自己的身体。他的动作不急不缓，偶尔歪过头来让舌头从上至下滑过川崎的分身下部又含住底部鼓胀的囊袋，有意无意地对上川崎的视线，然后在川崎的分身忍不住一跳的时候得意地扬扬眉毛。  
川崎觉得三村的唾液大概是有毒的，毒素已经顺着他的唇舌动作渗进自己的分身，让他还不足三分钟便控制不住自己想要扭动、戳刺、撞击。三村的小小得意让他尤其不愿就这么投降，他于是伸长手臂轻轻捏捏那人的后颈：“先停……停一下……”  
三村刹车不灵般又吞吐了两下才暂停下来，却还是将川崎含在嘴里，用眼神递出一个问号，大型犬一样可爱却又异常性感。川崎响亮地吞了口口水，觉得嘴巴里干干的：“我说，我也要……你。”  
要含你？要吸你？川崎一时摸不准用词，索性放弃了检索，抛出个模棱两可的要你，任三村自己琢磨。三村倒是似乎立刻懂了，嗓子里哼出一个“嗯？”来，嘴上却还是不肯松口，直达下腹的震动让川崎又痒又爽地扭了好几下才缓过来：“你……张嘴好好说话！”  
三村终于放开了川崎，随意用手背抹了抹水光闪烁的嘴角，一屁股坐在地上。“为什么突然想这个？”  
“因为只有我自己爽很不公平嘛。”川崎随口答着，视线不由自主落在那人M字开脚坐姿下格外凸出的某部位上。  
“这有什么不公平的，而且你也没……”  
“哎呀总要有的，再说我都愿意了你还怕什么！”川崎说着向三村又伸出手，姿态与其说是执拗不如说是赌气。三村盯着他的眼睛仔细研究了一会儿，终于笑着摇摇头，抓住他的手将自己从地板上拔了起来，站到他两腿之间。  
身高差倒了个个儿，坐着的川崎冷不丁和顶着帐篷的小三村打了个照面，手脚一时都不知道往哪儿搁了。三村本人倒是一副好整以暇的模样，见川崎愣着不动，还轻轻地顶了顶胯，也不知是挑衅还是挑逗。扑面而来的热气反倒让川崎冷静下来。他抱住三村的臀部，学着对方的样子将脸埋在对方腿间，鼻子拱弄着那人的硬挺，时不时也咬上几口，耳边很快便传来了那人断续的喘息声。川崎一面加大了前面的力度，一面将手在那人紧实的臀腿上上下乱摸，然后……  
趁着三村没反应过来，一把扯掉了他的裤子。  
川崎和精神饱满的小三村相顾无言，倒是三村本人忍了忍没忍住，扑哧一下笑了出来：“我说你啊，跟谁较什么劲呢？”这个人好像自从自己哭过就变得格外爱笑了，川崎想着，却不防被那人居高临下地轻轻揉了揉头发：“川崎先生，说了要做，就做到底啊。”  
三村的味道并没有川崎想象中那么难以接受。男性的体味混合着一丝若有似无的沐浴露香气，然而到了嘴里全部在一阵腥咸后化作春药直抵川崎的下腹。他的动作很不熟练，稍微试着吞进多一点就被噎得要往外吐，只得一门心思在顶端下功夫。川崎学着三村的样子，用嘴唇包裹住冠部一吸一吐，舌头绕着头部左三圈右三圈地打转，时不时还顶住出口用力吸吮。本该有点恶心的湿滑唾液逐渐变得无关紧要，他腾出一只手来把玩三村的囊袋，感到那人一阵战栗，头顶传来的叹息让他更加兴奋，忍不住变换着角度加重了吮吸的力度。  
“川崎……”两只手轻轻扶住他的头。川崎暂时放过口中的物什，抬起头却发现三村不知何时已经把那件绿色的羊绒衫脱掉了，全身上下只余颈间一条细细的银光，眼神炽热地盯住他。影片里已经熟稔于心的流畅身材就摆在面前，川崎却来不及好好欣赏就被迫近的三村锁在沙发上：“我还是想……”  
“那就一起……”川崎脱口而出，说完才反应过来自己提出了什么了不得的方案。然而三村却好像并没有什么异议；他再一次凑上前来同川崎唇舌纠缠，稍有些粗糙的双手潜入川崎的衣服下摆在肋骨上游走，很快两人便坦诚相对地在沙发上滚作一团。川崎迷迷糊糊地想要告诉他，两个人下身这样挤在一起的感觉就很好，嘴巴用来亲吻就很不错，也很想听这人别别扭扭地说情话……  
然而随着三村将吻印满他全身，复又在他的硬挺上长长一舔，关于嘴巴到底应该用来做什么的探讨就显得那么可笑。三村转过身来伏在川崎身上，将川崎深深吞进嘴里，自己的分身则像条活蹦乱跳的鱼般逗引着川崎。川崎想要抬起头来模仿三村对自己做的事却使不上劲儿，只得泄愤般狠狠吮吸着三村，两只手在他没被吞下的分身又揉又撸，又在他大腿内侧用舌尖鬼画符一般描摹，搞得身上那人腰一软，一串哼哼激得川崎直哆嗦。  
可惜从兴奋程度来看，川崎无疑不会是坚持到最后的那位。他腾出嘴来想叫三村停下，结果没了堵门儿的活塞呻吟便一连串地蹦出来；他急得直叫那人的名字，却好像反而引起了什么误会，搞得那人在自己身上忙活得更加卖力。直到川崎又羞又恼地往那人的腿根掐了一把，三村才吃痛地停下来，“怎么了？”  
“我们……来做吧。”  
身上那人一下子安静下来，仿佛连喘息都停了。他轻轻坐在川崎的胸腹之间，半回过头来，从臀部到肩膀的迷人线条让川崎忍不住想伸手去抚弄。“我们这不是正在做吗？”  
“我说的是做到底啦。”可惜手被那人的双腿锁在身体两侧，什么都碰不到。感受着三村的分身湿热地戳在自己肚子上的川崎突然觉得摸不到他有点不爽，于是扭来扭去地要挣脱出来，两个人四肢纠缠地在沙发上折腾了好一会儿，最后变成了川崎坐在沙发上、三村跨坐在他身上这种羞耻又刺激的姿势。两人的小兄弟亲热地开着碰头会，三村则向后撑住自己的小腿，拉开点距离饶有兴致地打量着川崎：“这样不好么？”  
“好是好，就是……”  
还不够。既然已经这么地在意这个人，就想更多地了解他，想将他从里到外仔仔细细地感受个遍，从迷样的好看皮囊，到盛放了万千星光的灵魂深处。他也想将自己完整地向他敞开，为他开放从不为人知、甚至连自己都未曾发掘的隐秘角落。  
川崎手指交叉环住三村的后腰。作为回应，三村伸出一只手，轻轻揉捏着川崎的耳垂，川崎便知道自己不必多说。  
“可是川崎先生，你不觉得自己今天的进度太快了么？”  
那人一边说着，手上的动作温柔，下身还向前拱了拱，一瞬间让川崎觉得自己像是个被娇惯的孩子。他撇撇嘴，拇指摩挲着三村腰间凹陷的一块，“三村先生不喜欢么？”  
“不是，只是……”三村腰上用力，伏在川崎身上在他耳边吐息：“你又没有经验……”  
“你有不就行了吗……三村老师？”川崎不假思索地说出口才觉得似乎欠妥，慌慌张张想要开口补救，却感到那人转过了头，然后扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“你啊……”蓬蓬的头发在自己耳边肩颈磨蹭，让川崎的心又多往下安了几分。那人笑够了转回头来，在川崎嘴上结结实实地吧唧亲了一口，随即在沙发上直起身来，一下子滚到了床上。“那就来吧。”  
亲吻，爱抚。川崎在三村的指点下从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，举在手里正纠结自己是该躺下还是趴下，就见三村背对自己伏下身子，“倒在手指上，然后……你知道怎么做吧？”  
“诶？”川崎举着小瓶子愣在床边。演员已经各就各位，可相方拿的剧本似乎和自己不一样啊。“怎么……”  
“三村老师特别授课，好好学着点，快来。”趴着的恋人说着还轻轻扭了扭腰，看得川崎全身上下一阵发痒。自己才是想感叹的那个吧？这个人啊，这些小心思，怎能让人不心动？  
然而箭在弦上，两个人都已等得太久，情动之下言语只得暂且让位给动作。川崎将浸满润滑剂的手指缓缓送入恋人的身体，随着那人的呼吸节奏调整进出幅度，室内一时只余两人交错的喘息。三村的身体很快便适应了两根手指，愈发压低的腰和抬起的臀让川崎下腹一阵抽搐：“三村，我……”  
“川崎……”那人也同时开了口，川崎似乎看到他饱含水汽的瞳孔，不需要映着霓虹也能熠熠发亮，“进来吧。”  
来不及感叹恋人的温柔，此刻川崎是真的忍不住了。他从未想过能在同性身上感受到如此强烈的吸引，但转念一想这吸引力只是三村限定也说不准。他将两根黏糊糊的手指抽出来，又借着热乎劲儿往自己下身捋了一把，突然想起什么，轻轻拍了拍三村的屁股：“喂，我要不要……”  
没成想三村也正好抬起了身：“啊，你要是想……”  
两人面面相觑地愣了几秒，各自转过头去噗嗤笑出了声。一手乱七八糟液体的川崎将巴掌脸埋在臂弯里乐了好一会儿才抬起头来，重新盯住三村露出来的半张脸上弯弯的眼：“我可没见过带着手套握手的元首。”  
“巧了，我也没听说过隔着口罩接吻的情侣。”  
“这倒不是问题。”川崎说着探过身子使劲儿抻长脖子，无奈现在这个姿势实在有点别扭，只得作罢，转而轻轻吻了吻三村的腰眼，惹得跪趴的人轻轻一抖。“那我就开动了~”  
即使已经用手指感受过恋人的身体，下身挤进狭小的入口时川崎仍同三村一起屏住了呼吸。太紧了，太热了。担心随着快感水涨船高，川崎恨不能掐着自己的根部一分一分挺进，一边却还在惴惴不安：能不能满足恋人事小，万一激动之下把他伤着了……  
“发什么呆呢……”三村低哑的声音将川崎拉回了现实，他这才发现自己以为的缓慢前进实际上几乎是原地踏步。他嗫嚅着想要说些什么，却被三村将双腿分得更开的动作带跑了心神。肌肉往不同方向拉扯收缩将螺旋状的快感挤进他的下身，他双手扶住那人的臀部，视野里仿佛纯黑的夏夜放起烟花，耳边只听到那人呼吸不稳的调笑：“连这个都要教吗……动一动……啊……”  
最后一个音节已经不是完整句子的一部分，因为川崎在他话音未落之时便已开始动作。川崎进入的步调缓慢却坚决，已经充分刺激过的顶端对恋人体内每一道细小的褶皱都分外敏感；他想要将这头一次开疆拓土的感觉分门别类在脑海中永久存储，微光勾勒的身体线条和压抑的喘息声却先一步将内存挤占得不留一丝空白。三村自腰部以上几乎已经全部贴在床上，半张脸埋在交叠的双臂之中，紧闭的眼和微张的唇几乎同肩胛腰背的线条和正吞食自己的通道一样摄人心魄。川崎借着那一点点光着迷地看着这画一样的人，忍不住俯下身去亲吻他脊背中那一道凹陷，却因这个动作将下身顶得更深而带出一声呻吟——或者说是两声也没错。  
三村下面的嘴已经将川崎的分身齐根吞下，而上面的嘴正和那人难舍难分地纠缠在一起。川崎一路顺着脊椎上行的吻显然让他有些把持不住，肩胛之间、后颈之上的一连串吮吸差点让他胳膊一软瘫回床上。然而川崎可不打算放任他同自己以外的东西卿卿我我；他将胸膛紧贴在那人背上，一只手同三村撑在床上的手十指交握，另一只手则毫无预兆地抚上那人稍微软下的性器，细致地随着进出的节奏揉弄起来——就算不知道如何取悦男人，取悦爱人却是他善于钻研的课题。  
三村断断续续的呻吟随着两人身体的律动流泻出来，而川崎稍微有点惊讶地发现一向不喜声响的自己对恋人撒娇般的哼哼唧唧毫无抵抗力。他暂时放过三村的唇舌任他自由发挥，扶住那人的腰更急更重地进出，仿佛要逼出他更动听的声音——川崎早已注意到此刻的三村与工作状态下有多大不同，从低而甜腻的呻吟，到软却毫无章法的腰肢，再到灼热的前胸后背。他分出一点神来想象了一下恋人小麦色肌肤泛起的浅浅潮红，不由得稍微更狠地撞击在那人体内，同时下定决心下一次一定要在有光的地方。而身前的恋人也配合地将腰压到不可思议的程度，调整着角度让川崎无需寻找便能磨蹭到敏感点。三村暂时无人照料的分身随着两人的动作可怜兮兮地拍打着床单，他几次想要伸手抚慰，却都被川崎一手按住，一次又一次地加紧了进攻。  
“喂……我说、你……呃啊……”川崎满意地看着三村一面像是不满地想要抗议、一面却又在自己的攻势下连个完整的句子都吐不出来的样子，甚至开始觉得第一次就这样让恋人发泄出来也不是不可能。可三村显然也不是个吃素的，即使在川崎疾风骤雨般的攻势中也还是成功地扭过身抓住对方放在自己腰间的手：“换、换个姿势……想看着你……”  
原来平日总是一副淡淡模样的恋人在床上是这个风格。川崎被这句话激得一个哆嗦差点没忍住，好歹算是咬着舌尖几个深呼吸憋了回去。他小心翼翼地退出恋人的身体，想要帮他翻过身来，却不成想被三村拽住胳膊一把拖到身前靠在床头——这个人被折腾了这么久还体力充沛，川崎不禁为自己软绵绵的小肚子感到有点汗颜。  
上下一番颠倒，川崎看着骑在自己身上的三村，心里不住默念“该来的总是会来的”试图给自己壮胆，却不料三村抓住自己黏糊糊的分身撸了两下，径自对准身后的入口缓缓地坐了下去。零星的烟花变成了烟火大会的序章，川崎不知自己何时又一次紧紧握住三村的手，另一只手扶着他的腰助他慢慢摆动，明明该是逆光的恋人笼罩在绚丽的光点之中，又仿佛是歪歪嘴露出一个一闪即逝的、混合了情欲与恶作剧的坏笑。他终于还是把自己全部交给了三村，他想，就算不是传统意义上的谁攻占谁，就算事实上求欢的提议是来自自己，一直以来掌握着节奏的却是三村。他一次次用柔软迎合着自己的强硬，全身心地包裹呵护自己的命门弱点，而自己又能用什么回报呢？  
于是他加倍用力地挺进那人的身体，就着对方拗出的角度反复磨蹭能给那人最大快感的一小块地方。他的手顺着恋人的腰移到胸前的敏感点揉捏，又向下滑到那人渗出液体的分身，湿热的手掌包裹湿热的柱体，合着身后的节奏轻轻重重地撸动。尝到太多快感的性器早已不能分辨太过细微的摩擦，然而每一下刺激都实打实地落入欲海，化作推着两人冲向巅峰的浪潮。川崎听到自己的喘息如叹息般带动声带振动发出的呻吟，听到三村的臀肉和囊袋撞击在自己下腹大腿发出的声音和结合处除了淫靡没有其他词汇可以形容的水声，听到这一切被恋人的呻吟和低语指挥调和成一曲激烈却奇异地不失优雅的圆舞曲。川崎感到世界在他们两人周围扭曲了，两个人自成黑洞，恋人半阖的眼皮下透出的便是整个宇宙的光；他感到自己也正被拖向那个黑洞，自己的宇宙即将开始塌缩，新生将在虚无后降临。  
川崎手上的动作已经近乎粗暴，而三村也毫不在意，甚至还扭动着渴求更多——冲刺不需要节奏，川崎无需检视他的表情就知道他快到了，而自己也不过是前后脚的功夫。他暂时放过恋人的分身托住他不住套弄自己下身的臀部，惹来那人不满的小小噪音：“唔……什……”  
“我不……你里面……”川崎发现要控制住自己也很难。他仍在缓慢地进出着，而减速的摩擦似乎反倒加速了快感的累积，对两个人都是。  
“没事，就这样……”三村显然也发现了节奏变化带来的异样，但他似乎把这当做了一种乐趣，仿佛冲向太空的最后助推器。“我没关系……”  
“不行，我……”川崎却执意要撤出来。他趁着三村起落的间隙退出自己的分身，然后在恋人一个腿软栽倒在自己身上时一把揽住他，将两人的下身握在一起揉搓起来：“这次不行……”  
三村已经没有精力再和他争辩。下身的刺激开始弥补后穴失去的快感，和喜欢的人相互磨蹭更增加了心理的刺激；他一只手撑在川崎头边，另一只手也加入了川崎的动作，腰肢比先前晃动得更加诱人，唇舌顺着川崎耳廓一路探索，最终与川崎的唇舌团聚。川崎的另一只手也包裹在了两人分身之上，两个人三只手在滑腻的柱身上反复摩擦，两人都不知道是谁的手在抚慰自己，也不知道下一秒的刺激到底会来自自己的手、对方的手还是对方的性器。川崎感到整个世界都成了史前热带雨林，潮湿闷热，氧气不知是太多还是不足。他张开嘴想要告诉恋人自己要到了，却听到自己的名字被带着哭腔呻吟出来；恋人的身体扭动着，下身带来令人几乎承受不住的炽热，川崎回应了一句什么，然后终于看到高潮的花火在全世界绽开。  
释放过后的五感都像蒙了一层纱一样模模糊糊。川崎模模糊糊地仰躺在床上，模模糊糊地感到两个人六条腿不分彼此地亲热勾搭，模模糊糊地将两手十指各种意义上黏糊糊地缠在一只手周围，模模糊糊地享受着温热的手臂环着自己的头、温热的鼻息吹拂着自己的颈侧，几乎想要就这么睡过去。然而手里渐渐凉下来的混合液体越来越让他挂心，最终逼得他不得不侧过头，咬了咬身边人的鼻子试图引起注意。  
“嗯？”那人跟他一样懒洋洋的，全没了在外冷淡自矜的模样，这让川崎的下腹漫起一阵直达喉咙的暖意。  
“借浴室……”暖归暖，洁癖的本性在那一层纱不安分地动来动去，惹得他不快。川崎试着从恋人身下钻出来，却别那人八爪鱼一般缠住，借着自己肌肉略胜一筹不让人动。脱身不得的川崎干脆试着连人一起抱到浴室，可惜腰力差了不是一点半点，别说抱了，起身都起不得。身上的三村大概是给扭来扭去折腾得够呛，终于忍不住小小地叹了口气，一挺身给川崎来了个实实在在的嘴对嘴顺便借力将他按回枕头，一边自己爬了起来。“别动，我来。”  
于是川崎又落回那种舒适的懒洋洋的模糊状态，听着三村爬到沙发边抽来纸巾，感受着三村先把自己清理干净然后一根一根仔细地为他擦拭手指，一边任倦意一波一波地席卷过全身一边隐隐地为自己的心安理得感到不安。他听到三村连床都没下地将纸巾团丢进垃圾桶，然后沉甸甸的结实身体带着被子重新回到自己身边，便在柔软的织物下一阵乱抓，胡乱抓起恋人的手指送到嘴里就咬。  
“嘶……”他听到那人抽了口气，一手托着他的下巴一手轻轻晃着手指。“这又是干嘛？”  
“一点都不疼，我一定是在做梦……”  
那人嗤的一下笑出声来，然后川崎便感到自己的手指也被夹在两排硬物之间。“明天早上你就知道了。”  
“唔……”川崎哼哼了一声，放开了那人的手，翻了个身将后背缩进那人的胸膛，却忽地又滚回过来，被子里鼓起一阵凉风。  
“又怎么了？”  
“项链坠……”是什么？川崎隐隐约约记得这是自己在意的事，大脑和舌头却一个比一个不听使唤，漂浮在名为三村的温柔云朵之中轻轻摇晃。  
“……没有项链坠哦。”  
“没……？……”  
“嗯……”  
川崎觉得自己似乎得到了一个答案，却又好像什么都没听懂。也不知道是谁抱了谁在怀中，在他终于抵不过睡意漂走之前，隐约有个声音在悄声低语：  
“……留给你。”


End file.
